The Rule of The Phoenix
by DancingxFlames
Summary: He had been lost for years, grieving in his own darkness. Until one day he was called to stop his son, stop the raise of the Qliphoth before tragedy strikes. How will he adjust his return to life? Sparda, Dante, Vergil
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy everyone :)**

**Thank you, Archermage.**

**Chapter 1" The Legendary demon Lord."**

* * *

At first, there is music, a choir of sorts as in church... then he heard a sound and he tells him to go to the other part of his brain, to go through the doorway to a place he'll be safe...

And for some reason, he felt like he had to move, he had to follow the order.

The dream changed and He felt a sense of falling as if he was entering a part of himself that was hidden.

Perhaps he went the wrong way, or perhaps it is now safe for him to go the wrong way, now that he slept for what it seems like an eternity, with no escape, so much guilt, nothing but grief eating him up.

He found himself in an empty room, except there is a child who looks nothing like a child.

She is wrapped so tightly inside a thin mattress that he can see only her feet and somehow... her right arm... which has become a knife from her elbow to the place her fingers should be. For some reason, he felt like he knows this child, but cannot remember who it was?

He ran to her, tried to calm her, yet she wields the knife in a blind panic, unable to tell friend from foe. And within seconds her figure started to stretch and grow.

"You betrayed me!" A familiar voice boomed in his ears." I killed her."

Someone touched his arm and pulled him away from the blade and just like that, he found himself sitting at the end of a large bed. He had thought it empty, but soon there is a man sitting there, old and frail.

He moved away to a chair, unsure of why he was there and how? But there is something, the man looked very happy, like he just met the source of hope.

The old man speaks..." Welcome back to the land of the living Sparda."

Sparda checked himself for a moment, his clothes seem to be the same, untouched. hands and legs . . . it's all there.

"W-what!" He mumbled, confused.

The old man stood up and came closer to him." It's alright to be confused, you just woke up from years long sleep."

The old man took a seat right in front of him."I've been trying to bring you back for months now," His voice cracked, tears willed in his eyes."I'm glad I succeeded."

With the last word spoken, the man went down on his knees and bowed to him."My lord!"

Sparda closed his eyes and remained silent. An attempt to process what's going on? is he really alive?

He can feel his own heartbeat, his own breaths, It's real.

"So you are saying, you practiced black magic to wake me up?"Sparda asked, there was a twinkle in his eyes."That's not your real appearance is it?"

The man looked back at him and smirked." You're sharp as ever, my name is Drago."

The man stood up and within a blink of an eye, he becomes a young man with black hair.

...

Sparda left the chair and went for the window to see the view outside. The cold air bumped a new life to his lungs,

The view was that of a forest.

The woodland seemed ominously quiet. All that could be heard was the susurration of the leaves in the gusty wind. Looking up, they were transfixed by the myriad of fluttering leaves that danced in the high boughs, making a living roof above them. He was calmed, almost hypnotized, but the longer he stared the more the leaves looked like eyes staring back down at him and the boughs seemed to draw closer, blocking the moonlight as if they were forming a cage around the house.

"Where are we?" Sparda asked.

"Not too far from town," Drago answered."We need your help, your son Vergil is moving to a destructive path. He wants the Qliphoth."

Vergil! The name stings, it will always be remainder to him.

"Tell me everything you know," Sparda said without looking back at him.

Drago heaved a sigh." I'm afraid that's all I know, I cannot track him, I tried but he is all over the place. This city is the last place, I've ever seen him."

Sparda clenched his fist, he wasn't sure if what he felt was full-blown sadness and guilt or anger and hurt.

That's a son lost, what of the other one?

"What about Dante?" He asked.

Drago smirked." Like daddy, he is known as a demon slayer, he has his own place." He paused for a moment, noticing the obvious sense of relief through Sparda's body language, something no human can see.

"But he lives in a different city." He continued.

" I need to leave." Sparda broke the silence and didn't wait for Drago to say anything, no time to waste.

...

The newly urbanized city was flooded by a sea of people heading in different directions. The higher class people strutted down the high street carrying their beautiful handbags and wearing their Armani coats.

Whereas the lower class people sat down on the cold littered floor begging for money. They had no Gucci handbag to keep their belongings never mind a thick coat to see them through the harsh winter. On every corner there were buskers. Some singing with a marvelous talent and others which sounded like a cat in a washing machine. There were also a lot of food stalls selling fast-food galore which made the homeless people's mouths water.

Sparda went in his way, feeling completely strange to return here after such a long time.

Still, mind reeled . . . he cannot help it but think about what Drago told him about his son.

What happened? what corrupted him to the point he seeks the Qliphoth?

No one seeks that tree unless they are insane, or trying to rival Mundus for some reason.

He needs to figure this out.

He took a turn to a nearby alley, anxious to reach his destination. How can he meet his children?

Can he even face them?

He stopped mid-walk when his senses kicked in, something is very familiar approaching him, something he said goodbye to long years ago.

Right up-ahead a woman clad in white and fully armed was coming his way. Her fringes didn't exactly hide her heterochromia.

"Yeah, For now, I'm done." She was talking to someone on the phone." I think I'll spend one more night at the motel."

He couldn't stop staring at her, there is no mistake. Odelia's eyes.

She noticed him and paused for a moment, a bit weirded out." Talke to you later." She placed her phone back in her pocket.

"Look, that's not a good way to try and flirt with someone." Lady smirked." No one likes a creeper."

Still, the man didn't care much about that." You are her descendent aren't you?" He asked.

Lady's smirk vanished and replaced by a look of confusion.

"What?" She asked.

Sparda observed the woman for a moment, her features are almost the same.

It's like Odelia, reincarnated younger with sharper features, and shorter hair.

"My name is Sparda, I knew your grandmother." He answered without hesitation." I never imagined meeting her descendant."

Lady drew her gun and aimed at his forehead.

"Get out of my way, or I will shoot you." She said, her patience running low." I don't like jokes."

Sparda took a breath and focused on the moment now.

"You better save your bullets for our approaching little friends." He smirked and watched the darkness around them. He can hear them, communicating with each other, seeking the two of them out, there was a sound of steel hitting something ever so often.

"Interesting!" He commented to her confusion."Are you ready to meet the grim-reapers!"

Lady took a moment to listen, and indeed she can hear creatures screeching.

Soon within the shadows, two floating black robes appeared, attached to it what it looks like a mask. They were carrying large scissors.

"Are those...Hell vanguards?" She whispered surprised, those creatures do resemble the ones she fought years ago.

She was about to charge and attack them, but he gestured for her to stop.

Sparda faced them and started speaking a strange unrecognizable language.

The creatures seem to respond and move back irregularly like they've heard something terrifying.

The words felt like they were drilled in her mind.

Her breath hitched within her throat, something is very wrong here. Lady's vision started to blur, her consciousness is slowly fading.

"Who...!?" She wanted to talk, but nothing coherent came out of her mouth. Her heart was beating heavily within her chest.

...

She had no clue how long has it been, but for some reason, she was still alive.

The woman opened her eyes to see herself in a baronial bedroom like she was inside some kind of an old victorian castle or something.

"Am I dreaming?" She wondered loudly."What is this place?"

The man in black and purple clothes came in through the double doors, for he just washed up.

"You are awake, good," Sparda said with a smile.

Lady tensed and held unto the blanket," Who the hell are you?" She screamed."Where am I? what did you do to me?"

Sparda rolled his eyes, but still deep down understood why she would behave like this.

"Calm down." He replied." I didn't do anything, you fainted because you couldn't handle the demonic speech I have spoken to those demons."

Sparda!

The name struck her mind. Thee Sparda? there is no way, it cannot be possible.

"Sparda!" She said, shocked." You are joking, right? tell me you are just trying to make me laugh!"

Sparda ran his fingers through his hair, a bit irritated. So he was passed down to legends! Who would've thought? Considering the fact last time he was here, so many people worshiped him like a god.

"If I was a joke, how did I know about your lineage?" He replied." If I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have done that without a question?"

She hasn't realized it but it's true, he didn't do anything to hurt her?

An awkward silence fell between the two. She wasn't sure what to think or do.

"You want to tell me what happened?" He asked her at last."What's your name?"

" My name is Lady." She whispered, Confused beyond belief.

"You know my son?" He said, in a strange soft tone." You know Dante?"

Lady avoided his eyes and didn't say a single word.

Sparda understood the woman needs a moment to relax and gather her thoughts, maybe she will believe him later.

Perhaps she can help with certain things.

* * *

**~Thank you for reading everyone, I hope I caught your interest with this one, please leave a review~**

**It's a series I'm planning for my own.**

**I will look for a beta reader to help me clean this up and improve it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note at the end.**

**Chapter 2" Confusion."**

* * *

Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the colossal structure.

The mansion loomed proudly behind creaky iron gates, flanked by rows of huge green trees crowned in crimson, swaying gently to the chilly autumn wind. At its threshold stood the delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence.

Lady stood in the middle, mouth half-opened. This is a sight she only imagined in her head while reading about it. Absolutely amazing.

"Is this for real!" She whispered.

Sparda cam down the steps, fully clothed in a purple. There is a big red gem over his collar bone.

"Are you fond of my place?" He asked with a chuckle.

Lady gazed back at him, watching his every step closely.

"I don't have my powers yet."

"This brings back memories." He said, recalling the past

* * *

A woman on Fitted sleeveless bodice overdress, white and purple, she was wearing a hooded red cloak. She looked ragged and wry.

He saw from the window of the second floor.

She observed the place, There was a Vintage white horse statue above the fountain.

It seems to be made of porcelain. She had an eye for these things.

She went and climbed the steps toward the double doors.

"Lord Sparda!" She knocked on the door."I'm here."

After a moment of silence, the door opened revealing elegant men. The two had their hands to their chest and bowed slightly.

"Milady, he's been waiting for you." They held her hand and led her to the bench near the fountain."He'll be here in a moment."

* * *

"Her name was Odelia if you are wondering." He continued."She showed an interest for my decoration here."

He pointed at the spot where the remains of the horse statue lay.

Lady recalled what she heard of her grandmother. Not much is known but her name is indeed Odelia.

Weird how he treats her good despite the fact she is a complete stranger.

"Why are you nice to me?" She asked.

Sparda expected such reaction and it didn't bother, he stayed with the humans long enough to understand certain things when it comes to emotions.

"I have no reason to be otherwise." He commented and his voice changed into a cold and chilling tone."If you try anything, I could eat your head easily. I'm hungry After all."

"Isn't Sparda supposed to be the savior of humanity?" She asked."These words contradict that."

He crossed his arms, interested." That's true, but I don't tolerate disrespectful human garbage. I don't care what disaster befalls them."

That creepily sounds like a certain someone. Dante's older brother. The memory is still fresh after all these years.

The wheels in Lady's head were turning. What should she make of this? oh, how she wished Dante came in with her in this mission.

Maybe he can confirm if this person really is Sparda.

An awkward silence filled the air.

Until she made up her mind to speak."Let's pretend I believe you, why did you bring me here?"

Sparda's expression never changed, it was creepy how little she can read out of him.

"I brought you here because you are her descendant." He chuckled and sat on the bench, watching her with his demonic eyes." I thought maybe you can help me a little bit, in my quest."

Quest?

That's a weird way to ask for her services. Still, on high alert, she refused to go sit next to him.

"I need my strength back so, you lure demons my way and I will take care of the rest."

Her face softened."That's it?" she asked.

"Yes!" He replied immediately.

"Will, then you would pay me right?" More relaxed now, she continued. If he was asking for her to work, it's not gonna be free.

Sparda smirked, it's almost funny how she has some of her grandmother's attitude.

"Of-course."

* * *

Bitterly cold and humid - such an enchanting combination. Every surface, every blade of grass and twig looked shiny.

She felt like she was in some kind of magical forest. On the nearby metal mailbox, the writing can still be read beneath them. In a way, the box looks like it's wearing a fleece sweater, yet of course, it is utterly bereft of heat.

When Lady gazes into the distance she sees the low fog that clings, hiding the homes at the top of the street; she feels it too - winters breath on her skin. It whisks heat away leaving her pale even though her blood still runs warm.

Why did the weather change like that? It wasn't this cold before, in the city.

The two were walking in silence. Going in a search for wandering demons to catch.

Sparda for a moment was lost in his own thoughts, remembering the last time he saw Eva.

He said goodbye to them all . . . wishing them a long and happy life.

But that will never be. since they are his family.

"How are you going to get your strength back?" Lady asked, waking him up.

"I will feast on them." One single sentence that made her shiver slightly, she better get ready to defend herself, there is a big chance she has been used to become the next feast.

Lady backtracked slightly and allowed him to be at the front, leading the way.

"Why are you behind?" He titled his head slightly.

Lady's expression changed into a fit of slight anger." I don't trust you."

He shrugged."Your choice."

...

After a frenetic night at the harbor, Dante sank into his armchair. It was around eight O'clock.

Nothing but the sound of rain.

There wasn't a car on the lane within a three-mile radius.

He drank in the silence through every pore, soothed by its meditative quality. Each time a worrying thought emerged he mentally jotted it down on a notepad, wrapped it around a stone and threw it away into the abyss.

When his anxieties had finally leached into the void, he moved his aching limbs up the stairs to bed. Then he lay there wrapped in his blanket, cocooned by the thick protective buffer of the absolute quiet.

That's basically his routine for the past month, no one really knows about this.

The downpour outside was so heavy that to be caught unawares meant being drenched to the skin.

Each drop was as large as a cartoon tear and they fell like gravity had been turned up a notch. Every person able to run picked up their pace holding futile hands skyward to fend off the worst and the world was cast into more somber tones.

Why was he so worried at this night in particular? something deep down in his guts was screaming trouble and he couldn't figure it out.

Maybe if he called one of the girls they can give him an answer.

He picked up his phone and dialed Trish'

After a moment of silence, the bewitching devil finally answered.

"What do you want?" She sounded a bit annoyed.

"Do you have a new mission at your end?" He asked. There was silence at the other line for what it seems like an eternity.

"You felt it too?" She asked."What was that?"

So she doesn't know either, great. It seems there is no rest for him until he figures this out.

"Have you heard from Lady?" He continued.

"Last I spoke with her she told me her job was over for the night. What are you thinking?"

Dante felt a lump form in the middle of his throat, this is unbelievable, this is like some kind of a twisted dream.

" I think my father is back."

...

**Thank you for reading. I do hope you liked this.**

**About Beta-reader: I've been seriously let down after long, and it seriously hurts.**

**I decided to Update this and try to contact someone else.**

**If I couldn't find one, I'm gonna leave this discontinued and up for anyone who likes to take it and complete it.**


End file.
